


Medals

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [29]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Medals

Napoleon and Illya winced in sympathy as they watched Mark Slate negotiate his crutches around the commissary tables. He'd recently had his tibia broken in an altercation with a THRUSH goon.

"We should get medals for this job," he moaned, as he sat down. "What's that one the U.S. military give to the wounded?"

"The Purple Heart," Solo told him. "I'm afraid, thanks to our Russian friend here, the idea is unfeasible."

"What do you mean?" Illya asked, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"With your injury list, manufacturing the medals would be a full time industry. UNCLE couldn't afford it."


End file.
